


8 Letters

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: ENOi (Band)
Genre: F/M, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: “If all it is is eight lettersWhy is it so hard to say?If all it is is eight lettersWhy am I in my own way?Why do I pull you closeAnd then ask you for spaceIf all it is is eight lettersWhy is it so hard to say?”-8 Letters by Why Don’t We
Relationships: Shin Kyuhyun | Laon/You





	8 Letters

8 Letters

The facts were undeniable. Kyuhyun was completely and totally in love with you.

He’d give everything for you. Career, friends, happiness. Just to see you happy, just to watch you smile.

Maybe that was why he had said no to you.

Your cheeks were rosy red, and your eyes couldn’t even hold his gaze as you shuffled your feet and stammered over your words. God, you had looked so cute standing there in front of him, shaking ever so slightly as you tried desperately to calm your raging nerves.

“I… I was wondering.”

Each word that left your mouth was so hesitant- but have no doubt Kyuhyun knew it was deliberate. He could just imagine how long you had spent in your room, rehearsing what you were going to say, building up the confidence to come up to him and tell him that you liked him and that you wanted to date him.

And Kyuhyun wanted _nothing_ more than to say yes to you. All he wanted was to take your shaking hands in his and smile at you. Tell you that he would be honored to go out with you. Cause he would. He could imagine how much fun it would be to take you in his arms at that very moment- maybe even literally sweep you off of your feet.

Tell you just how much he loved and cared for you and wanted you to be right there next to him.

He could imagine maybe taking you by surprise and kissing you right there. He wondered how you would react to that. Would your cheeks feel warm against his? Would you try to break it to tell him he didn’t have to pretend to like you- only for him to interrupt you with another kiss and a: “ _I want nothing more than this_.”? Or maybe, just maybe you two wouldn’t kiss then at all.

Would you kiss after your first date? Him walking you home, his jacket draped over your shoulders because of course it had been much too cold for you to be wearing just that dress that you had gotten into just for him. He would pull you close by the jacket, pressing his lips firmly against yours, and you would murmur about how you had a great time and-

“Kyuhyun? It’s burning.”

Kyuhyun looked down at the egg on the skillet in front of him, holding back the overwhelming urge to curse under his breath.

He was getting too distracted recently by you.

He smiled nervously, and picked up the pan, sliding the egg into the trash.

“Never hurts to just start over,” he assured light-heartedly. Beside him, Yongtae was giving him a skeptical look and he gave him a small shrug. “What?”

“You’re just… Scattered today, that’s all,” Yongtae replied with a shrug. He went back to mixing the pancake batter he was working on. Kyuhyun snorted.

“It’s five in the morning. Today _just_ started,” he replied pointedly. Yongtae looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I know. But it would’ve been rude to tell you that you’ve been scattered for the last month or more,” he stated plainly. Kyuhyun just stared at him, not really sure what to say. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t know why he had been quote on quote scattered.

His eyes trailed over to where you were seated, your legs crossed as you flipped through the pages of a book.

You weren’t just _anyone_ in this company. You were one of the people that had helped make ENOi possible. You went from being just a desk worker to standing there at Kyuhyun’s side, bar graphs and power point in place explaining all the pros to dipping into the Idol business.

You had watched Kyuhyun standing in front of Kithewhale a determined look on his face and you had asked him what was on his mind. When he told you his plan, you had _immediately_ been in. You had _immediately_ trusted him.

He knew he was forever indebted to you for helping him make his last second dream come true.

Yongtae seemed to notice Kyuhyun’s eyes, and he sighed.

“I don’t understand you,” he mumbled. “If you like her just tell her. She’s been trying to get you to go out with her for how long?”

When Kyuhyun turned you down the first time he had assumed you would give up your pursuits of him but only a week later you were confessing again, and a few days after that you were asking him out again.

“I know you like me Kyuhyun,” you said with an odd sense of determination and confidence, your _eyes_ gleaming with mischief. Kyuhyun remembered the way he had laughed off the accusation.

“Sure, I like you as a _friend_ , but nothing else y/n, I swear.”

You just wouldn’t listen to him, no matter how much he assured you that he didn’t like you in that way.

Maybe he wasn’t as good of a liar as he thought he was.

“I can’t date her, I mean we are idols now,” he mumbled. Yongtae rolled his eyes.

“Right, cause idols don’t date,” he grumbled. Kyuhyun opened his mouth to say more but Yongtae interrupted him before he could manage it. “And of course, Rays are _terribly_ possessive of us. They aren’t always telling us that they just want our happiness or anything of the sort.”

Kyuhyun shot a glare at Kyuhyun and it made the other boy raise his hands in surrender.

“Look, I’m not telling you how to live your life, but you would be _so_ happy with her. Don’t use the group as an excuse not to date her. You need to own up to the fact that you aren’t dating her because of something else,” he stated. Kyuhyun didn’t let his glare waver… But he also knew that Yongtae was right.

Rays didn’t care if he dated. No one at the Kithewhale would be mad. No one in ENOi either.

The only person who was keeping him from doing this was himself.

And why? Not because he didn’t like you.

“Hey, Kyuhyun!” You called as the group of boys set to clean their dishes from breakfast. He looked up at you, a confused expression on his face. You hesitated as you approached him, glancing down at his plate of food. A concerned expression riddled over your face. “Are you okay? You haven’t eaten.”

Kyuhyun followed your gaze down to his plate, and suddenly he understood why you were concerned. His plate was practically untouched, he hadn’t eaten a single thing he had been so distracted by his own thoughts… He knew what you thought it meant.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he assured softly. You were clearly not taking it, so he took you by the hands, smiling up at you. “ _Hey,_ don’t worry so much about me. I’m living the dream. Look how happy I am.”

You wouldn’t meet his eyes so Laon reached forward with one of his hands, placing his fingers tenderly beneath your chin and lifting your eyes to his. Once your gazes met, he let his head fall inquisitively to the side.

“I’m just thinking, really I am,” he assured.

Your grip tightened on his.

“Kyuhyun, I really love you,” you mumbled. It made his heart skip a beat at the words. He wasn’t sure what he could possibly say to those words, and it honestly concerned him the way that he clammed up. His appetite suddenly disappeared again, and he had to _really_ fight to keep himself from tightening his grip on your hand.

“I know,” he murmured. “But you don’t need to worry. I’m okay.”

You didn’t _seem_ convinced by that but you relented after seeing the sincerity in his eyes. You dropped his hand and took the seat in front of him, resting your cheek on your hand as you began to talk.

He knew that he should be focusing on the task at hand… But _god_ was it hard to focus when you were so close to him. He couldn’t help but watch you for your every quirk and nervous tick. The way that your eyes trailed away from his when you got self-conscious by the amount of eye contact you two were sharing.

Your eyes would get wide as you spoke excitedly, trailing through the activity list that Kyuhyun had given you to review. He liked how passionate you were about ENOi. He knew that you would give anything for the group and it touched him to know that you cared about the same sort of things that he did.

He knew that in the future- if you two were to share one together, you would care about the same sort of things. He knew that you would always be devoted to him. You never let him down after all. You always did what he asked no matter how extravagant the request. He was lucky to have you in his corner.

He honestly couldn’t believe that you had ever fallen for someone like him.

“Kyuhyun, are you even listening to me?”

The way that you said his name… It always made him smile just a little bit more, his expression brightening as soon as he looked at you. Clambering over himself to recall what you had said.

“Of course, I am. No idol show unless they invite us. Email the company for the photos and run the album track list with the company,” he replied softly. “I always listen to you love. How could I not?”

He leaned towards you across the table, watching in adoration as your cheeks reddened and you scoffed at his words.

“I know you weren’t listening… I mean, I don’t know how you did that, but I know you weren’t listening,” you mumbled uncertainly. He smiled at you and poked his fork into his food.

“You’re so defensive,” he mumbled teasingly, before raising the food to his lips. He noticed how carefully you watched the action, your apprehension was undeniable, and all it was about was making sure he ate food.

He sort of felt bad for making you worry so much about something so small. After all, his health should hardly be of _your_ concern.

“Since you’re so obsessed with _my_ eating habits. What have yours been like?” He asked between bites of food. In response, your cheeks pinked a little and you looked away from him shyly. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

That _wasn’t_ the reaction he had been expecting.

“I mean… I haven’t had anything to eat _today-_ ”

“You’re such a hypocrite!” He exclaimed. He slid his plate of food towards you pointedly and jerked his head towards some spare silverware on the table. “Eat.”

“Kyuhyun I can’t eat-” You interrupted yourself with a sigh and picked up the fork when you saw the unwavering glare that was on Kyuhyun’s face. “Look I may be a hypocrite but at least I’m not as stubborn as you are.”

You took a bit of the food off his plate and plucked it into your mouth. He shrugged.

“Well, I got what I wanted didn’t I?” He asked pointedly.

“Yeah,” you agreed. “I spoil you.”

Kyuhyun chuckled under his breath and settled back a little. Content in just watching you eat the food that he had prepared. He realized with a start that he wasn’t really sure what kind of food you tended to eat. He had never gone to get food with you before, or seen you eat anything at all.

He suddenly became antsy, wondering if you even liked the food he had prepared.

Would he be the one cooking for you in the future? If you two were to get married would he need to learn to cook you food different than what he already knew how to make? He wasn’t really sure how he would fare learning new recipes. Sure, he would do it for you but that would be hours he would spend learning to do things he didn’t already know how to do. Did he even have time for that? A-

“Gotta say, I’m jealous of the other guys. They get to eat your cooking all the time. This food is _incredible_ ,” you mumbled interrupting Kyuhyun’s train of thought. You weren’t looking at him, just staring at the food with large eyes. It was a good thing too, because it meant that you didn’t see the color that rose to his cheeks at the compliment.

“You really like it that much? They’re just eggs.”

“The best eggs I’ve ever eaten in my life,” you replied pointedly. “Seriously, I had _no clue_ you cooked this well. I could live on this food.”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at your dramatic display of gratitude.

“Yeah, yeah, well if you like it that much then maybe I’ll make some more for you sometime,” he stated.

You made things so simple for him. He was so quick to assume he was a burden in your life. Like somehow his status or his ambition or something would somehow inhibit him from having a relationship with you.

Yet everyday you proved in every way that his frets were all for nothing. You would making dating such an easy thing for him, he just knew you would. Somedays he didn’t understand where his anxieties came from other days he thought those unnecessary anxieties were the reasons that he shouldn’t tell you how much he loved you.

Yet no matter what no matter how many times he turned you down and told you that he didn’t like you as much as you wanted to think- everytime he felt like he was falling, you appeared and made it feel like he was standing on solid ground.

“Hey y/n?” You looked up at him, your eyes full of innocence. He reached forward and took your hand in his. “I love you too.”

You smiled at him.

“I know Kyuhyun.”

And just like that Kyuhyun knew that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> The day that Laon dropped this song rec it was on repeat.


End file.
